Today, microsensors or microsystems used, in particular, in the consumer sector are becoming more and more complex, which means that more and more functions must be integrated into a component while simultaneously reducing the dimensions of the component. Examples of this include acceleration sensors and/or yaw-rate sensors or gyroscopes and so-called inertial measurement units, that is, combinations of, in each instance, an acceleration sensor and a yaw-rate sensor. Current sensor dimensions are on the order of app. 2×2 mm2, with a component height of app. <1 mm. In the case of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), the integration density becoming greater and greater due to this produces, in particular, smaller and smaller structures and dimensions. Among other things, the sensor core, that is, the part of the sensor that is provided for the actual detection of, e.g., accelerations and/or rates of rotation, is regarded as a critical component of the MEMS.
In particular, the small gap spacing (gaps) in the lower micrometer range prevailing in the sensor core, between moving and stationary structures, may produce a high degree of technological difficulty Thus, among other things, manufacturing processes following the actual MEMS manufacturing (e.g., handling and packaging processes) may be a cause of increased component failures (sometimes in the 100 ppm range). A reason for this may be, for example, a decoupling of mechanical vibrations or movements, which allow the weight to move unchecked at or above a particular frequency. Due to these movements, the moving weights may strike against the stationary electrodes, sometimes with a very high mechanical impulse. These impact events may damage both the moving weights and the stationary electrodes, or, in the extreme case, even destroy them. In addition, due to the above-mentioned impact events, particles may be formed, which may further limit the operability of the components.